conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Xivonioki Imperium
|leader_name3 = Cena Xo'Xevanioko |legislature = Imperial Court of Ixania |upper_house = N/A |lower_house = N/A |established_event1 = Establishment |established_date1 = 9750 BNC |established_event2 = Treaty of Sova |established_date2 = 4000 BNC |area_rank = 0rd |area_km2 = 12,976,998 |area_sq_mi = 8,063,533 |percent_water = 0% |population_estimate = 667,900,493 |population_estimate_rank = 3rd |population_census = 653,206,682 |population_estimate_year = 2013 |population_census_year = 2012 |population_density_km2 = 51.46 |population_density_sq_mi = 82.82 |population_density_rank = 0th |GDP_PPP = ƒ26.024 trillion (₳938.738 trillion) |GDP_PPP_rank = 1st |GDP_PPP_year = 2012 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = ƒ38,965 (₳1,405,507) |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 0th |GDP_nominal = ƒ23.727 trillion (₳855.862 trillion) |GDP_nominal_rank = 1st |GDP_nominal_year = 2012 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = ƒ35,525 (₳1,281,422) |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 0th |Gini = 58.2 |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = 2012 |Gini_category = very high |HDI = 0.932 |HDI_rank = 4th |HDI_category = very high |currency = Ixanian axun (₳) |currency_code = IXA |time_zone = IST |utc_offset = -0 |utc_offset_DST = |DST = not observed |drives_on = right |cctld = .xi |calling_code = +0 }}The Xivonioki Imperium (Xivonaki: Xivonioki Xenakora), also known as the Ixanian Empire and Greater Ixania (interchangable with Greater Xivon), or simply Ixania (interchangable with Xivon), is large nation spanning three continents on Elysia. It is home to the Ixanians for whom the Imperium is named. The Imperium spans 12,976,998 square kilometers, and has a total population 667.9 million citizens, making it the third largest nation by population. The Imperium itself is an extension of its mother country, the Honorable Union of Ixania, acknowledged as the oldest nation on the planet, and counted as one of member nations of the Imperium. It is bordered by the CFSR to the north, Hwadar Empire to the south, and Shi'Ji to the far west. The Imperium was established in 4000 BNC following a series of devastating wars that pushed the Ixanians out of the lands now held by their opponents, and into the modern-day territories of the Imperium. Today, the Imperium consists of numerous territories that stretch from the continent of Taskinsu, to the island of Ixania, to the continent of Hwadarak. Numerous nations make up the Imperium, and all answer to Ixania's absolute ruler, Tazen Xevan Xo'Varshaioko, who rules with supreme authority and obedience. The Xivonioki Imperium was built on the grounds of survival in the face of imminent defeat, and thus all members of the empire work to defend the power of the nation against foreign invaders and conquerors. The Ixanians do not view their neighbors as on the same level as themselves, and have made it a goal to reclaim all territories lost to the Lanese, Sadenian, and Hwadarian nations. It makes up for its lack of allies with its advanced technology and spy networks, and has a long history of uniting whenever attacked by outsiders. Despite its status as the technological leader of Elysia, the inhabitants of the Imperium prefer to live a feudalistic way of life, holding on to their valued cultural beliefs and customs. The majority of the Imperium's territory sits on the continent of Hwadarak, which was reclaimed from the Hwadarians in 4250 BNC. The Hwadarians still claim the land, though the Ixanians maintain a tight grip on the territories, stating that they held the land first. Such conflicts have made it hard for the Ixanians to find friends in the world, though their violent tendencies and aggressive behavior have not done them any good either. Etymology The name Xivonioki comes from the combination of the words Xivon (Ixania) and ioki (children/offspring). The result meaning is "Children of Xivon". Xivonioki is the name used by the Ixanians to describe themselves, the name of their people in their native tongue Xivonaki. Xivon itself is the name given to their homeland, being the Ixanian word for Ixania, as well as the mythical bride of their god, Xauti. The term has been used since 1700 BNC, when older name Xi-Xivon, meaning "of Xivon", was phased out as Xivonaki modernized. Today, the Xivonioki Imperium is the term used to describe the lands under the control of the Ixanians, and is no different from what other nations would call themselves (such as the ancient British Empire). It simply attaches two nouns to form the name of a major nation state. History Foundation Growth and conflicts Height of the Imperium Decline and in-fighting Modern-day Imperium Politics Government The Imperium is an absolute monarchy which is governed by the Tazen of Ixania, who governs with the support of the Xaruks who rule over the individual xarukdoms that make up the subdivisions of the nation. The Tazen is a hereditary position, which is passed down from Ixanian to Ixanian for as long as the ruling family can hold the crown. However, if another one of the royal families belonging to one of the xaruks challenges the Tazen for the position, then he or she may face them in a duel for the title. In other cases, there may be an election if more than one xaruk claims the tazenship for themselves. This helps to prevent needless bloodshed and warfare between the xarukdoms, and prevents gridlock within the government, which requires the support of all xarukdoms to operate efficiently. The Tazen's authority is absolute, with any and all orders passed down by the Tazen being final. His authority is checked by the xaruks, who often clash with the Tazen's decrees, which typically effect their lands. There is no legislative branch of the government due to the manner in which the Imperium is ruled and united. Each region of the Imperial has its own preferred government, though all are general the same as the that on the Imperial level. Instead, the Council of Xaruks, of which the Tazen himself is a sitting member, decide which laws are to be passed throughout the Imperium as a whole, and devises wars and treaties with the rest of the world powers. There are currently twenty-nine xaruks – including the Tazen – who make up the Council. Their power is unquestioned, and the Council's decisions are non-negotiable. Given the lack of control over this body outside of its chambers, the Council is the single most-powerful political body in the whole of Ixania. Below the Tazen and the Council are the various lords and ladies who rule over their own subdivisions with each of the territories of the Imperium with the same power as their superiors. This feudalistic organization of the government has not slowed the ability of the government to act however, as the nobles know of their limitations and their obligations to the state as a unit. Given the fact that the Imperium was established as a protection against the conquests of humanity, the Ixanian nobility has not forgotten why they rule and why they fight. The level of cohesion within the political world of Ixania, outside of the various disputes over lands and rights, is unmatched anywhere else in the world as far as getting things done is concerned. Gridlock can be fatal to the empire, especially during wartime. Administrative divisions The Imperium is divided into twenty-nine territories known as xarukdoms. Each of these is governed by a xaruk, who is the absolute ruler of their xarukdom. By definition, all of the lands that make the Imperium are independent as far as the Ixanians are concerned. The Imperium is regarded as a massive confederacy through which the combined might of each xarukdom is channeled into a single force with which to fight the enemies of Xivon. However, following the disastrous defeat at the hands of the united powers of humanity in the ancient past, the Imperium was established by the numerous xarukdoms as a political, military, and economical alliance, which unites the resources of each into a single coalition that fights on behalf of the Ixanians. Today, these xarukdoms still maintain control over their internal affairs, though they no longer exercise control over external affairs, which is left to the Tazen of Ixania as one of his major responsibilities. Law and justice The law of Ixania divided into three parts; religious law, imperial law, and xarukdom law, each of which varies in power from top to bottom respectively. The first, religious law, or kovara, is the moral code of Xiani which is used as the basis of all other laws throughout Ixania as a whole. Ixanians throughout the land, as well as abroad, follow kovara law as the basis of their livelihood. Its doctrines are followed carefully by the government, which views itself as responsible for ensuring that all Ixanians and foreigners follow its edicts to the letter so as not to offend their god. Its influence and power in government and society can be likened to that of ancient Earth, where sharia law was used as the moral code by which many patterned their lives. Due kovara's position in the life of Ixania, its edicts are adopted in all other laws passed by the Imperial government, and as such, it tops both lower tiers of Ixanian legislation in all areas. Following kovara law, imperial law are laws passed by the Tazen and the Council of Xaruks, which are applied to all xarukdoms throughout the nation. It's power stops at the border unlike kovara, and effects only current citizens of the Imperium. Its power is decided upon by the xaruks, who must agree to its passing before the Tazen can make it official. This is largely due to the fact that Imperial law trumps xarukdom law, which in effect harms the power of the xaruk, who is legally bound enforce the laws within his or her xarukdom. As such, the Council is careful about which laws are passed so as to maintain a tight grip on the amount of power the laws are granted. Both the Tazen and the xuruks possess the power to suggest potential laws that may be legitimized. However, only the Tazen holds the power to veto any laws the may be shown to him, and given his absolute rule, the xaruks have no power to force the law into effect without the Tazen's permissions. Finally, there is xarukdom law, or local law, which is only enforceable within the lands of the xarukdom that passed it. These are final laws that are enforceable on a wide level, and by a noble, who beneath the xaruk, has no power to pass any laws of his own with the permission of the xaruk above him. Any laws passed by the Council of Xaruks trumps xarukdom law, which means that no law passed by a single xaruk may conflict with that passed by the Tazen. Regarding the justice system, Ixanian justice has historically been harsh and unforgiving. A system of "weighted justice" is enforced within the lands of Ixania. And eye for eye, tooth for tooth, life for life system has been the status quo within Ixania for millennia, and no signs of changing have been sensed. Throughout the Imperium, the court system is handled by the religious authorities of Ixania, who must look to all three legislative levels of Ixania to resolve a judicial matter within their region. Other courts exist, but none are on the level of the religious courts. Foreign relations Military Main article: Xautakar The military of Imperium, known as the Xautakar, is a comibination of the xarukdoms that make up the Imperium's territory. Xautakar is divided into the Lan-Xautakar (Army), Avo-Xautakar (Air Force), and Sin-Xautakar (Navy). The combined strength of the 28 xarukdoms that make up Xivon total some 10,665,011 warriors, by far one of the largest militaries in the world. Given that the Ixanians are one or two generations ahead of the rest of the world technologically, the Xautakar is the most advanced military on the planet, and rarely ever needs to bring to bear the full might of its warrior forces. Each of the militaries of the xarukdoms are often handed down orders by the Tazen to deal with specific threats to the Ixanian empire, and are very capable of dealing with major forces alone, or without the aid of the home islands. During peacetime, the xarukdom militaries are often occupied with their own ritualized warfare, giving their forces crucial battlefield experience found only during wartime. When at war against a massive foe, the entire Imperium fights as a unit, sending troops to the frontline where needed by the Imperial government. The Xautakar is formed during these times, though it maintains a combined arms force during peacetime to police the borders of the Imperium and step in to stop infighting between the xarukdoms. This force consists of 294,912 personnel, with contributions from all members of the Imperium. The Xautakar is under the direct control of the Tazen of Ixania, who is the head of his or her own native xarukdom's military. The Xautakar has a long history of invading enemy nations in an attempt to reclaim lands once held by the Ixanians, and engaging in numerous atrocities during occupations, giving the force a bad reputation. Economy Transport Energy Science and technology Demographics Langauge Religion Education Health Largest cities Culture Art Music Literature Cuisine Sports Holidays & Symbols Category:Xivonioki Imperium